greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
J.H. Motorsports
J.H. Motorsports is a motorsports team based in Hampton Beach, New Hampshire. It operates a number of monster trucks, dragsters, and two transforming robots, a tank called "Wolftron" and a 2003 Subaru Forester monster truck called "Vampmonster". Roster Currently Competing * Monster Dragster - A funny car/dragster-styled monster truck. The truck was built in the course of two years. The chassis was built by Bigfoot 4x4, Kristian Michaels, Mike Hoffman, and Aaron Fechter designed the truck's mechanisms, Mike's father Johnson Hoffman helped create the truck, and the truck was built in factory space leased from Bombardier Recreational Products. The truck debuted at a USHRA sanctioned event "held in the Wallace Civic Center in Fitchburg, Massachusetts on the ice, and boy was it so fucking hard to drive my brand spankin' new dragster monster truck on a hockey rink." Another Monster Dragster was built in 1998 for a monster truck series that toured Japan, but the second Monster Dragster was sold to Dennis Anderson for use to keep his Grave Digger trucks running after a huge wreck at a show in the Nagoya Dome. Mike drives the truck. For a majority of the 1990's and early 2000's, it was known as the Chuck E. Cheese's Monster Dragster. In 2016, it was rebuilt with a Concussion Motorsports rollcage after years of damage to the original Bigfoot 4x4 rollcage. * Bear Foot - A truck running the Bear Foot name and logo. The truck was originally built by Mike Welch as a truck used for performing roll-overs, nicknamed "Puke". Later on, Mike Hoffman bought the truck, rebuilt it with a long wheelbase, and received permission from Paul Shafer to run it as Bear Foot. Today, it is the only truck running the Bear Foot name in the United States. Usually, it runs the 1998 paint scheme, but at a number of events, it runs the classic red Bear Foot scheme, or a "retro" scheme. Paula Harbuck, who performed the first monster tuck rollover in history, currently drives the truck. * Ragin' Red - A 2001 Ford F-150 monster truck with a chicken head front flip and a rubber comb. Built in 1990 by Bigfoot 4x4 as Bigfoot 9. In 1998, it was lost in Brazil (sometime after competing in the same Japanese monster truck series) and was used by a Brazilian promoter as various trucks, including: Flash, Crystal, X-Treme, and Bigfoot. In 2014, Mike bought Bigfoot 9 and rethemed it as "Ragin' Red", a Jeff Jones Show-licensed truck, driven by show star Jake Sanford. * Crystal's Cluckfest - A truck with a modified Ragin' Red mold for a body, piloted by Crystal Stainton, who is a known motocross racer. The truck is driven on a RaceSource chassis and is operated like a FMX bike, and runs on a BluePrint 302 Ford Hot Rod Crate Engine. Debuted at Anthrocon 2015. Sponsored by Bad Dragon. * Cumberland Farms - A truck sponsored by the convenience store chain of the same name, usually running only in the regions Cumberland Farms operates stores in. Driven by Scott Pontbriand. * Thaddeus - A MEBEA Reliant Robin monster truck, touted as "The world's only Reliant Robin monster truck", and a truck that was the first one out of Greece. The truck debuted in the US in 1990 at a USHRA sanctioned event at Boardwalk Hall. It is one of the last leafspring trucks still competing today. It is known for a crash at a show at the Wildwoods Convention Center in 2006 where it lost a wheel during a "chase" with the Paul Shafer Monster Patrol truck. It is driven by Aesop Alexopoulos of Athens, Greece. * Bastard Maniac - A custom monster truck mostly used in Mike Hoffman Productions shows. It was formerly the Gigahorse truck used in Mad Max: Fury Road. Driven by Pat Summa. * Pepsi - A custom delivery truck monster truck sponsored by Pepsi. It was formerly the original Grave Digger 5. * Boogey Van - A Ford Aerostar monster truck driven by Amber Walker. It debuted as Big Gun owned by Matt Heady out of Cedar Hill, Missouri, and was sold to Mike Hoffman later on in life. According to Mike, "Big Gun sat lying around the shop next to some of my old Chuck E. Cheese's Monster Dragster hubcaps, and had purchased a spare Boogey Van body from Zane Rettew, and I thought, "We gotta keep Pam's legacy alive, get the Boogey Van crawlin' again!", and so I unbolted the Big Gun body and removed it, and made a copy of the body out of carbon fiber and some material to allow the "kids coughing and screaming and dying artwork" to be seen by a flash of a light, and so Melissa Jeffery did the body design, and then we began to make our wraps to print the artwork onto the body, and we were modifying Big Gun on one side of the shop and making the body on the other side, and as soon as we were bolting all the parts together, I said "Uh oh, this truck's tires don't look fit for racing....", so once it was all together, we went to the sand pit behind Powell Stone & Gravel in Lunenburg, placed some beat-up and non-working cars from Aldrich Auto Body & Repair in Fitchburg, crushed them, did some donuts and went "They work fine, who cares." and soon we did our first OuttaControl Monster Truck Tour event with it at Mesa Motocross in Florida." * Category:Motorsports